T S M O T U I A
by Pineapple Twig
Summary: The Secret Meeting of the Ukes in Akatsuki… Read to know lol... My First FanFic EVER so be nice ppl


Warning: Contains harsh swear words (Mostly form Hidan and Kakuzu), weird perverted jokes (I got a twisted kind of humor :D), A LOT of sexual intends and shit like that…. Okay let's say it's rated adult teen for a reason -.-' But that comes in chapter 2 ^^ Just the swearing part fits in this one ^^

Okay so this is my first English fanfic EVER - so please be nice kay? :D

Disclaimers: I do NOT (how much i do want to) own any Naruto characters TT _TT

Parings lol: ZetsuxTobi, KakuHidan, SasoDei, KisaIta

I just noticed that you can't rly smash Tobis and Zetus names together… It sounds weird, for example: Zetobi, Totzu, Zebi… Just wrong ppl =_=''

Aaaanywaay, here we go… T.S.M.O.T.U.I.A.

The Secret Meeting of the Ukes in Akatsuki… Read to know lol...

-Page Break :D!-

"Okey, un. Hurry up guys, the others can't see us!"

"What, fucking, ever! Stop pushing me Tobi!"

"Tobi is sorry! Senpai is just making Tobi very nervous…"

"… Hn…"

"Yeah, yeah Itachi, we got everything we need now. Come on let's go to the secret meeting room, un!"

"Don't you mean your bedroom Senpai?"

"Yes Tobi. He means his bedroom stupid!"

"Tobi isn't stupid! Tobi is a good boy!"

10 minutes, arguing and carrying of "super important meeting stuff" later…

Wait, whut? What happened to the other members? Let's go take a look! :D

"HIDAAN! Where, THE HELL, are you!" Kakuzu roared while kicking open his and named jashinists bedroom. In his berserk on the poor door Kakuzu didn't notice an innocent bypasser… Okey not really 'innocent', it _is_ Kisame. Who flew into the wall on the other side.

"Holy shit! What the heck Kakuzu!" Kisame said while standing up and brushing off all the wall dust from his pants.

"Have you seen that little shit I have as partner?" Kakuzu asked with an extremely pissed tone.

"No for your information I haven't. I was actually out looking for 'tachi. Why are you looking for Hidan?" Kisame asked with a hint of curiosity.

"That shit have touch my munny!" Kakuzu yelled back.

"Have he, like, take any of it?" Kisame asked.

"NO!" Answered Kakuzu.

"Then why are you mad?" Asked the shark man.

Kakuzu just sighed at Kisames question.

"Oi! Kisame, Kakuzu! Have you seen Deidara?"

"Hm? Oh, hey Sasori. No I haven't seen Deidara. Have you seen Itachi?"

"Our, Hidan?" Added Kakuzu.

"No, I have not seen either of them." Answered, Sasori the two other males.

"**If you're looking for the others they are with Tobi and getting stuff, then they will go to Deidaras room**"

"H-hey, we weren't supposed to tell them that! Tobi will be sad on us!"

All of the tree other males twitched our jumped and turned around to see Zetsu stand and arguing with himself.

"**He was the one who bragged about it the whole morning in the first place**"

"But Tobi tells us everything about anything!"

"**That's his problem**"

"Don't be mean!"

"Hey Zetsu! Wait up a second. You know where Itachi are?"

"And Hidan."

"And Deidara"

"**Yes we do**"

"Don't tell them!"

"**They will soon be in Deidaras bedroom having their weekly meeting**"

"Hey! Stop doing stuff I don't agree on!"

"**I am you stupid**"

"But still!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Shouted Kakuzu.

Both half of Zetsu quieted.

"Thank god" Kisame sighed

"So what are they doing on those 'meetings'" Asked Sasori and looked at Zetsu.

"We don't know, neither of us are allowed on their meetings"

"What do you mean by 'neither of _us_'?"

"**It's kind of hilarious really…**"

"What do you mean Zetsu?" Asked Kisame

"Well you see, it's a… um…"

"**Only Ukes allowed**" Laughed Zetsus dark side

"Okey, now am interested" Said Kisame with a sharkie grin.

And that's how Kisame, Sasori, Kakuzu and Zetsu ended up in Deidaras closet waiting on the others to come in. How they all fit in there? Didn't I say _Deidaras_ closet?

-3 minutes later (Back to the other half of the Akatsuki :D)-

"Here Hidan, hold this for me so I can open the door."

"Whatever Deidara" Said Hidan and grunted a little at the weight from stuff the blonde laid on top of the things he was already holding.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah just open the fucking door already!"

Deidara took the hint and open the door for Hidan and the others.

"Tobi really likes your room Senpai!"

"I know, you always say that every time we have a meeting. But thank you anyway!"

10 minutes of organisation of all the 'super important meeting stuff', it's actually just snacks, soda and some blankets and pillows. The small group were sitting in a half circle with Deidara standing in front of them. Deidara picked up a purple notebook with the letters T.S.M.O.T.U.I.A written on it. He flipped the book open and cleared his throat before saying...

"I declare this weeks meeting open!"

-End of chapter one :D!-

Really short, but it's just the beggining! Um, if you ARE going to review, please remember that it IS my first FanFic EVER -


End file.
